What if Sam and Tucker dated
by Secret Phantom
Summary: What if... Tucker and Sam started to date? Would Danny get jealous of his best friend or would he support him? Would Danny's true colors come out about he feels about Sam or will he keep denying them? The most important question is will this ruin the friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is just a What if... **

**so please no hate!**

**Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman**

* * *

As Danny was walking to Sam's house he saw his best friend Tucker waking in.  
"Hey Tucker! Wait up!"  
Tucker turned around with a candy heart. "Hey man! I didn't know you were coming!"  
"Yeah Sam invited me. Why do you have chocolates?" Danny asked is geeky friend.  
"Well... there for Sam. I keep having these feelings about her and I think I really like her."  
Danny thought why does Tucker have to like Sam. I really like her but I don't know if she likes me back.

As they came to the door Mr Manson open the door and said, "boys welcome! Sam is in her room."  
"Thanks." They both said

Once they arrived they saw Sam listening to some Humpty dumpy.  
"Hey Sam!" Tucker said with a cheery voice.  
"Hey Tuck. Hey Danny." Sam said putting her headphones down.  
"Sam, here are some candy." Tucker said handing them to her.  
"Thanks Tuck." While looking at the heart shaped box.  
"I was wondering if you wanna go out?" Tucker asked nervously.  
"Um... Um..." Sam said trying to see if Danny could help her out. Then she got a text message from Danny saying, "say yes!" "Um sure Tucker." Sam finally responded.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I feel like this one is good.**

**Sorry I havn't posted on my other story, Dani and Danny, I wrote chapter 2 but it got wet so I need to rewrite it.**

**Also I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Thanks, Secret Phantom**

* * *

"Yay!" Tucker responded  
As Tucker gave Sam a hug, Danny just looked at the ground. Thank goodness his ghost sense went off before Danny really freaked out.

Once Danny arrived at the spot where the ghost was he saw the box ghost there.  
"Beware I am the box ghost! Be scared of me!"  
"Really you? Come on! I've already am having a bad day and I have to battle you?" Danny said while rolling his eyes.  
Danny quickly got the Fenton thermos out and sucked the ghost in.

Soon after the fight Danny arrived back at Sam's house and saw Tucker and Sam playing Crash course 2 on her Wii.  
"Hey guys!" Danny said while turning back to Danny Fenton.  
"Hey!" They both said.  
"You guys wanna go see the new movie? I heard it was really good."  
"Actually Sam and I were going to Nasty burger for a date." Tucker replied  
"You can come!" Sam quickly said  
"No, you two have fun. I might just go home." Danny said while walking out of Sam's room


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry I havn't posted on this story or my other one.

All credit goes to Butch Hartman.

AN: This is about Danny and Dani. I've lost chapter 2 but I will rewrite it!

* * *

Ugh, why does Tucker have to date Sam. Danny thought while walking out of Sam's house.

"He knew I liked her!" He yelled.

Then he went ghost and flew away. Then Danny almost ran into Vlad.

"Well, hello Daniel. How are you?" Vlad asked curiously.

" None of your business Vlad!" Danny said while pushing Vlad away.

"Oh come on Daniel. Why don't you tell your uncle Vlad what is going on." Vlad said trying to get closer to Danny.

"I said GO AWAY!" Danny yelled!

"Fine! But you will adventually tell me what is going on." Vlad said with a stern look.

" Sure, whatever fruitloop." Danny said while rolling his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here's another chapter! I got bored so here it is!**

**I do NOT own Danny Phantom! Butch Hartman owns DP**

* * *

Danny flew to his house and changed quickly into his human form and walked in.

Danny went to his room and laid on his bed. Why does Sam have to date Tucker? I really like her! Also what does Vlad know about this? Has he been spying on me?

Then there was a knock on Danny's door and he yelled," Come in!" It was Jazz.

"Hey Danny." Jazz said to her little brother.

"Hey Jazz." Danny said not looking at her.

"Is there anything wrong?" Jazz asked since Danny wasn't looking at her.

"No. Why?" Danny asked.

"I'm not sure. You just don't seem so happy or like yourself." Jazz replied.

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone." Said Danny while face planting into his pillow.

"Okay, Mr. Grumpy pants." Jazz said while standing up.

As Jazz walked out, Danny thought, why was I so mean to Jazz? She doesn't deserve that, she wasn't the one that is dating Sam!


End file.
